1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for providing secure access control to a facility, and in particular, to systems and methods for facility access tokens.
2. Description of the Related Art
The safety and security of spectators at sports and other entertainment events is a concern of entertainment event operators. It would be desirable to verify that those attending such events are not known to be potential safety or security risks.
The resale of event tickets poses another challenge to potential event attendees and event operators, for a number of reasons including but not limited to the fact that (a) when a ticket is resold the event operator no longer knows who the new holder is, (b) consumers may be defrauded in connection with the transfer, (c) ticket scalping (i.e., the resale of a ticket for more than its face price) itself is a crime in many jurisdictions, (d) tickets sold at below market pricing, to artist fan club members, or under other special conditions are often resold to new holders who were not the intended recipients of such benefits, and (e) resale activity occurring near the entertainment venue can cause crowd control or other security problems.